Enseñame a ser feliz a tu lado
by yunypotter19
Summary: Bueno espero que te guste este fic Liz,no se que poner en el sumary pero entren y den su opinión por fi.


Este es mí regalo de cumpleaños espero que te guste Liz:

Bueno comienzo con la historia.

_**Enséñame a ser feliz a tu lado.**_

Ya falta poco para lo que será la última batalla o eso es lo que Harry piensa, espero que este en lo cierto aunque si hay que ser sinceros tengo miedo de que ese día llegue, no entiendo por que estoy tan asustada, es algo muy raro, bueno os contaré lo que ha sido de nosotros hasta ahora.

Será un resumen muy corto.

Al termino del sexto año nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, a lo que sería nuestra despedida de nuestras familias, y para Harry su pase a ser libre de los Dursley, después de nuestra despedida todos nos reunimos en la madriguera para la boda de Fleur y Bill, recuerdo que esos días que pasamos allí fueron un poco tensionados al menos entre Ginny y Harry, este le repitió que no podía estar con ella, y ella al final acabo aceptándolo.

Eso le costo a Harry que Ron estuviera unos días sin hablarle, días entre los que entran la ida al valle de Godrig le ofrecimos que nos acompañara pero él se negó en rotundo.

Confieso que ese día fue uno de los peores que he visto en mi vida, cuando llegamos al valle de Godrig Harry parecía totalmente bien, al llegar a la casa y encontrársela en ruinas empezaron los sucesos extraños, Harry nada más entrar en la casa sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, y ante él vio lo que había pasado la noche en que sus padres murieron.

Parecía que Voldemort había querido compartir eso con él, cuando dejo de ver esas imágenes, Harry se dirigió al salón y pudo ver algunas imágenes de sus padres juntos y alguna de él mismo con Sirius y los demás de jóvenes.

Subimos al piso de arriba fuimos a las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la suya hay, se fijo en todo lo que él poseía cuando era bebe, pero me resultó raro que solo quisiera coger una cosa de toda la habitación y era un peluche un oso de peluche.

Salimos de la casa, Harry no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, pero como pasa siempre yo no necesite eso para saber que era lo que pensaba o por lo que estaba pasando.

Lleguemos a una colina, y yo tropecé con él cuando le pregunte el por que de esa parada tan bruta no me contesto pero no hizo falta el brillo en sus ojos me dijo suficiente miré al frente y ante nosotros teníamos las lapidas de James y Lily Potter una al lado de la otra.

Mi sangre se congelom, ande a su lado hasta llegar a estas, y Harry cayo de rodillas ante las dos tumbas.

Comenzó a hablarles como si ellos les pudieran escuchar, les dijo que los echaba de menos que aunque no los había conocido los quería mucho y que hubiera dado todo por conocerlos y por estar con ellos.

Vi como sus ojos volvían a perder ese brillo, y como lagrimas caían por su rostro, y no pude evitar llorar con él, me acerque un poco a él que estaba abrazado a las lapidas pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no tenía culpa, su llanto se hacía cada vez más y más desesperante para mí más y más insoportable, no quería verlo así, intente tranquilizarlo, intente hacerle entender que no fue su culpa pero no me escuchaba, y comenzó a pedir perdón a su padre por la muerte de Sirius por haberlo llevado a la muerte por culpa de su heroísmo, y se acostó en el suelo mientras seguía pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había pasado.

Yo lo observe deseando que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí para ayudarlo, que no estaba solo, y que nunca lo estaría, comenzó a llover, y Harry se negó a irse de allí y yo me quede con él viéndolo llorar tirado en el suelo empapado viendo como se abandonaba a la muerte mientras el agua le caía a él y las tumbas de su padre y madre.

Sin poder soportar más esa situación me acerque a él y lo obligue a irse de allí conmigo.

Los dos aparecimos enfrente de la madriguera, y esa excursión nos trajo a mí una semana de resfriado y a Harry igual solo que a su estado le agregamos la inmensa depresión que tenía tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

Llegó el momento de ir a Howarts, Harry al principió se negó en rotundo pero Remus lo obligo, en el transcurso del primer trimestre, Howarts sufrió un ataque en el que Harry salió gravemente herido, lo llevaron a San mungo, y salió al cabo de unas semanas totalmente restablecido, todos fuimos a pasar las vacaciones en Grinmult Place aunque a Harry no le gustaba nada esa idea.

Pero le gusto mucho menos ver quien estaba en la casa gravemente herido casi al filo de la muerte.

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy al que habían encontrado los de la orden, para ser más específicos Remus Lupin.

En las vacaciones de navidad que las pasemos allí Draco se restableció y dio a conocer su deseo de querer luchar en nuestro bando a lo que nadie se opuso, pues Harry contó lo que sabía sobre él y la muerte de Dumbledore.

En esos días Harry encontró uno de los horcuxes, se trataba de algo que Kreacher había estado guardando, y por lo visto ese tal R.A.B, no resulto ser otro más que Remulus Black, el hermano asesinado por Voldemort de Sirius.

Harry se lo guardo pues no sabía como acabar con él.

Al comienzo de enero a las manos de Harry llego un libro que le mandaba alguien de manera anónima y resultó ser un diario en el que traían posibles sitios donde se podían encontrar los Horcuxes, Harry combinó sus entrenamientos en la sala de los menesteres junto con Ron y yo, con nuestras escapadas a buscar los Horcuxes, de las que nunca salíamos bien parados.

En navidad yo me convertí en la novia de Ron, y sin saber por que Harry y yo comencemos a distanciarnos.

Ahora mismo tenemos en nuestro poder el guardapelo, la copa, y una pluma de oro que perteneció a Rowena Ravenclow que resultó ser un horcux que para sorpresa de Harry esta se encontraba en el despacho de la directora del orfanato en el que Voldemort se crió.

La copa resultó estar en la casa de su antigua dueña.

Y ya solo nos queda buscar la forma de destrozarlos y de matar a la que creemos es el último de los Horcuxes la serpiente de Voldemort.

Estoy en la torre de Gryfindor asomada a una ventana desde la que puedo ver el lago, esta atardeciendo, y tengo que confesar que me encanta esta vista, fijo mi mirada en un punto que me encanta del lago, donde se encuentra el árbol donde solemos descansar los tres, y allí esta él, algo en mi se estremece, y siento de nuevo ese miedo, desesperante a que llegue la batalla que solo él puede afrontar y para la que se esta preparando.

Siento que si él muere en esa batalla yo moriré con él algo que me da miedo pensar, pues estoy con Ron y aunque me cueste admitirlo se que si él muriese y Harry viviese yo podría seguir adelante, y eso me asusta mucho.

Últimamente mi relación con Ron es solo peleas una tras otra, y se que es por mi culpa, pues siempre empiezo yo y también se que con eso lo estoy perdiendo pero me da igual no me importa perderlo, pues mis sentimientos no son ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que eran por estas fechas el año pasado, no al menos con respecto a Ron, pero sin embargo por Harry parecen haber crecido en sobre manera, y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz, sentir que esta bien, y que no sufre, cosa que no siento desde hace mucho tiempo, pues siempre esta triste, y sus ojos han perdido ese brillo que poseían en su primer año en Howarts, y no lo culpo si yo pasara por lo que él se que estaría igual o peor, y más si creo que estoy solo.

Cosa que me fastidia pues no se da cuenta que no lo esta, ya que yo siempre voy a estar allí en todo momento, sin necesidad de que él me llame, sin necesidad de que él me nombre, o me ame como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora por él.

Estoy tan pendiente de sus actos que no me doy cuenta de que alguien me esta observando hasta que escucho su voz susurrándome al oído:

-Deja ya de observarlo y ve a ayudarlo él te necesita.- es la voz de Ron, y siento que de mis ojos salen algunas lagrimas pues me doy cuenta de que él lo sabe y me siento mal, sucia y me odio a mi misma por hacerle esto. Me giro para verlo a los ojos, y contrario a lo que esperaba ver, que era tristeza y decepción encuentro una expresión de alegría y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Pero….-

-Calla, no tienes que decirme nada, me di cuenta hace mucho pero no quise aceptar que nuestra relación no era algo que fuera a durar para siempre, tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos, siempre lo sabes todo y eso me hace sentirme tonto, y algo insuficiente para ti, y además odio esa faceta tuya de sabelotodo, y de mandona, además odio pasar todas las tardes que no tenemos entrenamiento de ninguna clase en la biblioteca, perdona que te lo diga ahora que estoy rompiendo contigo, y se que te estoy destrozando el corazón:- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo derecho cosa que me hace sonreír por su buen humor:- pero tienes que entender que no todos podemos aguantar eso, y pienso en serio que solo uno puede aguantarlo sinceramente, aunque no se ha dado cuenta de que siente pues has de perdonar a nuestro mejor amigo Hermione pues como bien sabes su cabeza esta llena de problemas que no lo dejan ver lo bueno que se esta perdiendo y que tiene ante sus ojos.- Ron me sonríe y yo le abrazo y le doy las gracias para que él me separe y me diga:

-Gracias por nada, tenía que dejarte para hacer lo que voy a hacer en breves.- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto intrigada.

-Pedirle a la mujer de mi vida que sea mi novia.- me contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada soñadora que me recuerda mucho a Luna, alguien que últimamente a estado muy unida a nosotros tres.

-¿De quien se trata, te advierto que solo te dejare que me dejes si la chica merece la pena.- le digo en modo autoritario.

-Pues se trata de la chica que creo que me va mejor que ninguna.- me dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Dime de quien se trata?- le preguntó desesperada pues me molesta esa pose de enigmático que tiene.

-Vale, vale no me hechices te lo digo, es Luna Lovegood.- me dice y yo me quedo un poco fuera de lugar pues nunca pensé que sería ella, pero he de confesar que no podría haber mejor candidata ni chica que lo quiera más.

-Me parece bien, espero que te diga que si te mereces que alguien te haga feliz.- le digo sonriéndole.

-Lo se, bueno me voy a buscarla.- me dice y se dirige al retrato de la dama gorda.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la ventana para seguir mirando a Harry, cuando oigo su voz llamarme:

-Hermione.- me giro y él me dice sonriendo:- ten paciencia, y no lo dejes solo él te necesita y mucho.- le sonrió y le contesto:

-Se que necesito paciencia.- y veo como se va y antes de que se cierre el retrato de la dama gorda le grito:- Gracias Ron.- me hace un gesto quitándole importancia y se va.

Me asomo a la ventana para ver que harry sigue hay sentado tirando piedras al lago, sonrió mientras lo veo pensar en algo que no se que es pero deseo que sea en mí con todas mis fuerzas pero se que él no esta para pensar en eso ahora pues tienes otras cosas y como me ha dicho Ron necesito tener paciencia.

Han pasado ya dos semanas de eso y Ron esta casi todo el día con Luna, y yo paso la mayor parte con Draco Malfoy, en la biblioteca, Harry por su parte no deja de entrenar todas las tardes y reconozco que ya ninguno de nosotros podemos serle de mucha ayuda y ahora es Remus y Kinsgley quienes se encargan de enseñarle cosas nuevas al menos desde la semana pasada.

Referente a mis sentimientos, todos parecen saberlo menos él mismo pero como hace dos semanas no lo culpo, es difícil que pueda pensar en algo que no sea sobrevivir a esa batalla.

Y eso me anima en cierta forma pues me da esperanzas de que cuando acabe podré decirle lo que siento por él.

Falta una semana para terminar Howarts, y Mcgonagall ha pensado en dar un baile para la graduación de los de séptimo, me gustaría invitarlo a él pero no se ni como ni como va a reaccionar, así que no se lo voy a decir, iré sola me da igual, y si él va con alguien pues mala suerte pero sino mejor estaremos juntos.

Draco ha decidido que ira solo, por lo visto no se atreve a pedírselo a la chica que le interesa esa misteriosa chica de la que no deja de hablarme pero que no me dice el nombre.

Ron, y Luna van juntos como era de esperar, y Ginny no me ha dicho que vaya a asistir, pues me dijo que quien quiere que se lo pida esta segura que no lo hará, y pienso que se trata de Harry.

………………………………………………………………..

Ha llegado la noche del baile y por lo visto de todos nosotros el único que va acompañado es Ron y Luna por que van juntos.

Harry no va con nadie de echo dice que bajara hasta que le den el diploma y después se ira, pues tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar que un baile, Draco al final no se atrevió y también va solo, Ginny no me ha dicho nada pero por lo visto no se lo pidió Harry y va sola también y yo pues sola como pensaba ir desde un principio.

Voy vestida con un largo vestido de tela fina ya que estamos en verano, de color amaronado casi imperceptible, mi pelo recogido, en un moño, alto, y que deja un poco de pelo suelto que me cubre los hombros, un brazalete regalo de Harry por navidad, con sus iniciales y las mías grabadas juntas y con la frase por el otro lado "Amigos para siempre", me dijo que pasase lo que pasase nunca olvidara esa frase, y me dio miedo su forma de decírmelo.

Bueno llevo unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto, pero lo justo para estar a la altura de Harry al menos, ya que en este último año he sido renegada a la más baja del trío de oro de Gryfindor.

Bueno ha llegado la hora de bajar, estoy nerviosa y eso me hace sentirme estúpida pues voy sola y se que nadie espera para verme bajar.

Lavender y Pavarati me felicitan por lo visto les gusta como voy vestida, y me aconsejan que me ponga algo al cuello que haga juego con la pulsera pero les digo que no tengo nada, y me ofrecen unos cuantos de los que escojo uno en forma de corazón realmente guapo, pero que se nota que no pertenece a la misma calidad que el brazalete.

Bajamos las tres por las escaleras hablando cuando de repente ellas dos se quedan paradas mirando al frente yo las miro extrañada y levanto la vista y me quedo igual a ellas.

Ante nosotras se puede ver la sala común, esta está desierta sino fuera por dos chicos uno pelirrojo y otro de pelo negro como el azabache, el primero esta muy nervioso y no para de hablar mientras que él otro le esta arreglando la corbata, cosa graciosa pues él tiene la suya totalmente desecha.

Cunado termina de arreglársela le mira y le dice:

-Tranquilízate, Luna te dirá que si, así que no te preocupes, llevas lo que necesitas.-

-¿De verdad piensas que no es muy precipitado?-

-Ron, es tu decisión, y además no será mañana mismo sino de aquí a un año o dos, estate tranquilo, y no lo eches todo a perder.-

-Si tienes razón debo de calmarme, gracias amigo, deséame suerte.- le dice abrazándolo.

-Toda.- le dice este cuando se separan, y las tres vemos como este sale repitiendo unas cuantas frases invendibles.

Harry sonríe lo que ocasiona que Lavender y Pavarati lancen un suspiro, y yo me muerda el labio inferior mientras lo observo mirar a Ron alegre, y después empezar una lucha con su corbata, arto de no conseguir atársela, se rinde y se la quita, consiguiendo así verse aun mejor que si la tuviera puesta.

Se la mete en el bolsillo pero por lo visto algo se lo impide, y ese algo es un estuche pequeño, que saca, lo mira mientras su expresión cambia a una de duda, lo abre pero ninguna conseguimos ver que hay en ese estuche alargado, pero él sonríe tristemente y dice:

-Tal vez algún día…- niega fuertemente con su cabeza consiguiendo que su pelo se enrede más, mientras cierra el estuche y dice:- eso es imposible no va a pasar nunca.- se regaña a si mismo por lo que ha pensado que no a compartido ni con su soledad.

De repente levanta su mirada verde esmeralda, y veo como se queda mirándome solo a mí como si nada más hubiera allí, la corbata agarrada en una de sus manos cae al suelo cosa que él no nota, sonrió al ver sus ojos verdes mirándome solo a mí haciéndome recordar el cuarto año y su mirada, y haciendo que olvide que dos de mis amigas nos están observando y que por lo visto él ni siquiera ha visto.

Bajo las escaleras que me quedan para llegar a su lado sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún momento, y él después de unos minutos me dice:

-Estas muy guapa Hermione.- se que no lo dice de la manera que a mi me gustaría pero me encanta que me lo diga aun sea siendo solo como amigos y sonrió y le devuelvo el cumplido.

-Buena idea eso de no ponerte corbata va más contigo.- me sonríe solo a mí y me siento la persona más feliz del mundo y le digo:

-Bueno yo me voy ya ¿vienes?-

-Me imagino que tu pareja te estará esperando.- me dice y yo le sonrió y le digo:

-Si estuvieras en este mundo y no en otro, te habrías enterado de que voy sola al baile te lo dije la semana pasada.-

-Perdona.- me dice un poco apenado, yo le sonrió y el me responde y se que ha entendido que no me importa en absoluto.

Comienzo a andar hacía la salida pero siento que me coge de la mano y pienso que estoy volando ante ese simple roce.

-Espera tengo algo que darte.- me dice haciendo que me gire para mirarlo desconcertada.

-Vaya ya tienes uno.- me dice y veo que fija su vista en mi cuello, y me encuentro con el colgante de Lavender.

-Me lo dejo Lav, es que no tenía nada para poder ponérmelo con tú pulsera.- le digo agarrando el colgante.

-Bueno el caso es que…- veo que deja de hablar y ante mi mirada que esta ahora mismo puesta en mis zapatos es decir mirando al suelo veo aparecer el estuche de antes abierto, y veo una gargantilla idéntica a la pulsera, solo que tiene dos Haches colgando, una al lado de la otra, y hace que me sienta muy feliz levanto la vista para ver que él esta mirando a otro lado, y sonrió al ver que esta un poco rojo:

-Es precioso.- le digo, y él sonríe y lo saca de la caja y me dice:

-¿Crees que a Lavender le importe que no lleves el suyo?-

-A mi me da igual.- y hay nos damos cuenta de que Lavender y Pavarati siguen hay mirándonos sonrientes y eso hace que Harry y yo sintamos nuestras mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Ellas sonríen y Lavender se acerca me quita el colgante, me guiña un ojo y me dice:

-Nos vemos abajo.- y las dos se van.

Harry me pone el colgante y los dos nos vamos al gran comedor hablando como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos.

Ya han terminado de entregar los diplomas y veo como Harry se va, lo cojo de la mano y sin decirle nada él sonríe y asiente, vamos a la pista de baile y bailamos ese único baile que le he pedido.

Pero algo lo hace detenerse, y veo miedo en su mirada me acerca a él, y siento como los dos caemos al suelo, él protegiéndome de algo que no consigo saber que es.

Me deja hay y él saca su varita y veo que agradece el no tener corbata pues se desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa y se va corriendo.

Una tremenda batalla tiene presencia ante mí, yo saco mi varita, pero me veo limitada en la lucha por el vestido, sin pensarlo lo rompo de forma que me facilite los movimientos y me uno a la lucha buscando desesperadamente a Harry y Ron por todas partes mientras me enfrento a mortinfagos que me van saliendo de todas partes.

Llego a un claro en el que me quedo muy sorprendida pues están Draco enfrentándose a Lucyus, mientras tiene a Ginny detrás de él protegiéndola pues su varita se ha roto en el transcurso de la noche.

Draco le dice a su padre que él no permitirá que maten a la mujer que ama, que no hará lo mismo que hizo él dejando a su mujer morir para pagar por los errores que él cometió.

Bellaxtrix sale de algún sitió y comienza a atacarme y veo a Harry mientras estoy tratando de defenderme de los brutales ataques de Bellaxtrix, que me esta poniendo las cosas difíciles.

Veo que no esta solo, que esta con Snape pero contrario a lo que creía este no esta enfrentándose a él sino que tiene entre sus brazos a esa asquerosa serpiente, y veo que Harry afirma desaparece de donde esta para aparecer unos dos o tres minutos después con los otros Horcuxes en sus manos.

Entre los dos los colocan en el suelo, poniendo una barrera para que la serpiente asquerosa no escape, y ante mí veo un fuerte resplandor, y de la fuerza del hechizo, Bellaxtrix y yo salimos volando y eso que estábamos a más distancia que Draco y Lucyus.

Me doy un fuerte golpe contra un árbol pero consigo levantarme por lo visto he tenido más suerte que Bellaxtrix que esta inconsciente en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la boca.

Me levanto a duras penas, y fijo mi vista y veo, a Lucyus, muerto pues su cara esta completamente girada en una forma que sería imposible si no tuviera el cuello roto, y a Draco encima de Ginny protegiéndola.

Busco a Harry y Snape pues si nosotros que estábamos más lejos hemos acabado así no quiero saber como estarán ellos dos.

Pero no aparecen por ningún lado, comienzo a correr buscándolo, estoy desesperada, tengo miedo, comienzo a correr más deprisa algo me dice que esto no va bien y no quiero aceptar ese pensamiento.

Llego cerca del lago y me encuentro en mi carrera a un Ron que esta herido pero no de gravedad le pregunto por Harry pero él no me contesta, comienzo a zarandearlo llorando y rogando que él es te bien.

Ron levanta su vista y me dice que lo ha visto en la parte de los invernaderos lechando contra Voldemort y que Snape estaba con ellos.

Sin pensar en nada eche a correr hacía allí, no note que Ron venía detrás mía llamándome e intentando que no siguiera.

Al llegar me quede helada, Harry estaba en el suelo, tosiendo mientras escupía sangre, pero sonriendo se puso de nuevo de pie y dijo:

-Que poco sabes hacer Voldemort.- se coloca en posición de combate y le insta a tacar, cosa que no necesita hacer pues Voldemort lo hace sin necesidad de eso.

Harry desaparece y aparece detrás de Voldemort y le lanza un hechizo, Voldemort crea una especie de escudo mientras maldice pues harry ha vuelto a desaparecer de su campo de visión, aparece de nuevo riendo y dice:

-¿Qué pasa Tom, no me encuentras?- lanza otro hechizo y vuelve a desaparecer y escucho el grito de Voldemort maldiciéndolo.

Harry vuelve a aparecer pero parece que Voldemort si lo esperaba no se sabe si por suerte o por que sabía que aparecería hay, lanza la peor de las maldiciones, yo echo a correr, hacía él no me importa morir si se que él esta bien, estoy ya delante de Harry y viendo el rayo que esta apunto de darme, cuando siento, que alguien se pone delante de mí y veo como la figura de Severus Snape, al parecer gravemente herido cae hacía atrás llevándose consigo el colgante que Harry me ha regalado esa misma noche.

Harry esta como congelado mirándonos a los dos no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Snape y por lo visto por mi parte tampoco.

-Tonta aléjate de aquí.- me dice mientras tira de mi para parar un hechizo que Voldemort acaba de lanzar.

-Harry no puedo dejarte solo.-

-Hermione vete aquí solo me estorbas.- reconozco que eso me ha dolido, bajo la mirada y no puedo evitar que una lagrima caiga por mi mejilla, siento que alguien me coge no se quien, pero me da igual él ya me ha dicho que soy un estorbo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo decido poner atención a lo que pasa ante mí, y veo que a mi alrededor están Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco abrazados, mirando la batalla de Harry y Voldemort.

Escucho un grito de dolor, y veo a Harry caer cerca de nosotros contra la pared del castillo.

Comienza a negar con la cabeza como queriendo despejarse por el golpe recibido pero no se recupera lo suficientemente rápido, y Voldemort invoca la varita de Harry y este la pierde de su mano, Harry abre mucho los ojos y ahora veo una expresión que me hace sentirme impotente.

Harry sonríe de forma extraña y veo como Voldemort ríe ante su victoria y dice:

-Mira como termina todo, el gran Harry Potter va a morir a mis manos y solo como siempre a estado.-

Esto hace que algo en mi reaccione y viendo que los que me rodean no están mirándome hecho a correr justo cuando Voldemort dice un hechizo que confieso no se cual es, pero temiendo lo peor, pues en los ojos de Harry veo que él cree que va a morir y también veo que la idea no le desagrada al contrario es algo que desea, siento que mi corazón se para pues él no me ama como yo a él y antes de verlo morir prefiero morir yo antes.

Me tiro sobre él justo para recibir la maldición y siento un tremendo dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

De repente el dolor para y Harry me aparta un poco para quedar uno frente al otro y sabiendo que estoy sangrando por el labio le sonrío y le digo:

-Tu no estas solo, nunca lo has estado yo siempre estaré hay, Harry siempre.- veo que hay miedo en sus ojos un miedo que nunca he visto en él, y por lo tanto no entiendo.

-Hermione no me dejes tú no, no me dejes.-

-No lo haré Harry, ya te lo he… dicho… no… estas…- pero no puedo terminar la frase pues otra descarga de dolor por todo mi cuerpo me dice que Voldemort me ha lanzado otra maldición, y deduzco que esto le divierte sin control pues lo repite una y otra vez, siento como Harry me abraza, y me coge la mano donde tengo la varita, y siento que mi dolor desaparece al sentirlo a él tan cerca y a mi lado.

-Hermione perdóname, no me dejes no sin antes decirte que te quiero, déjame sentir que al menos puedo pensar que después de esto hay algo que me espera que sin duda es mejor.- Reúno todas mis fuerzas, para separarme un poco de él, y ver lagrimas en sus ojos verdes que ahora gozan de un brillo de esperanza como su mismo color representa, y sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y le digo lo que se que esta preparado para escuchar y antes no estaba:

-Te amo Harry.- reduzco la distancia que nos separa y siento otra vez la maldición dar en mi, pero no me duele al se4ntir el contacto de sus labios con los míos como tantas veces he soñado.

Y antes de caer en sus brazos desmayada oigo salir de sus labios la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, mientras agarra mi mano con mi varita.

Yo también susurro la maldición por miedo a que mi varita no quiera ayudarlo, cosa que dudo pero por si acaso, y ya no se que más pasa, pues justo cuando cierro los ojos veo un rayo verde salir de mi varita mientras él me abraza fuertemente y me dice:

-Y yo a ti Hermione.-

…………………………………………………….

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que termino la batalla final, me dijeron que Harry cayo inconsciente justo después de decir la maldición, y abrazarme, ahora estoy en la enfermería pendiente de que él despierte y así demostrarle que si hay algo mejor ahora, algo que compartiremos juntos, y que nadie podrá romper, algo nuestro y de nadie más, y le demostrare que es la felicidad.

Y que él y yo podemos crear la mejor de todas.

Siento que me aprietan la mano, y fijo mi vista para ver abrirse esos ojos verdes que me encantan y que me enamoraron poco a poco, a lo largo de estos siete años que hemos pasado por infinidad de cosas, pero siempre juntos, hasta el final.

Aprieto su mano demostrándole que estoy hay, y me sonríe agradeciéndome todo lo que he hecho por él.

Y yo solo le digo:

-Nunca estarás solo, te lo dije y te lo repito.- me inclino hacía él y me dice:

-Solo te pido una cosa más Hermione.-

Yo le insto a seguir y sonriéndome me dice:

-Enséñame a ser feliz a tu lado.-

Y yo lo beso mientras una lágrima escapa de mis ojos pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Déjame guiarte y lo serás.-

Veo como se toca la frente y sonríe mientras me dice:

-Nunca más me dolerá.- y es verdad con Lord Voldemort muerto esa pequeña marca en forma de rayo ya nunca más le volverá a molestar ni a doler ahora será siempre una simple marca, nada más que una simple cicatriz.

……………………………………………………………….

Fin espero que te guste Liz y bueno a todos los que lo lean pero en especial a ti que este es dedicado solamente para ti por ser como eres.

Te deseo lo mejor en tu cumple y que te lo pases genial que te vaya bien, y que lo celebres por todo lo grande.

Se sincera si no te gusta que entonces te escribo otro.

Venga Buybuy y disfruta al máximo el día de tu cumple.


End file.
